the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scourge
The Scourge was a sub-faction of Evil Umbar founded by Marynmaru on 10/24/2015. These particular CORRUPT''' Black Numenoreans were an evil faction of men known as '''The Scourge. They turned Evil in the 2nd age to serve Sauron, but estranged away from their kinsman in Umbar and left those lands for Darker shores to preserve an exclusive bloodline and heritage. After years of independence and struggle,the time had finally come for the Scourge to rejoin their kin in Umbar. '' The old capital city is on an island of grey rocks by the sea, and is named '''STONEHOLD. History The Reckoning During the time of the end of the Numenorean and Umbar war , poverty struck the people of Umbar hard. Starvation was commonplace, small children would fall from suckling their mothers dry teat, and die. Some men turned to the numenoreans for releif, others ended their own life because they could not bare the shame in admitting conquest. ' ' Some men turned to their "Gods",for help, the spirits of the old world,to whom Sauron was akin. One such group of men, ''Black Numenoreans'' by blood, turned to the God of Waves for aid, the Maia: Osse. These evil men wanted vengence for the brutal conquest of Umbar by the Union of Numenor, and revenge for their brothers lives, a payment they sought to take in blood. Osse came forth one day to the self proclaimed "King of Black Waves" '''and made a pact with him and his people, if they would but drink the Dark Waters from Osse's well it would give them power and longevity rivaling that of an Elven lord, but at the cost of never being satisfied or quenched of their thirst for Gondorian and Good blood. These black numenorean outcasts drank the water gladly, and gained vigour and power similar to the Eldar with elegance, yet tenacity and ferocity that could not be contained or dimmed. These men then became known forever after as ''The Scourge. But the water also took the light from their smiles and the stole peace from their people, for as long as they lived they were doomed to serve evil and live out an unfulfilling hateful life of destruction and devilish creation. They are gray skinned like the rocks that they now call home. '' Other men had found out what the King of Black Waves and his people had done, and tried to dissuade his cause, in their wrath The Scourge slew their own kin, other black numenoreans and corsairs from Umbar. After the King of Black Waves ''(Marynmaru)''' questioned the loyalties of the Umbarian leader, The lord '''Kvesir '''and his co commander banished this new faction and estranged people of The Scourge to the sea. Today they are rebuilding' their old alliance with their old brothers and have an embassy in Umbar dedicated to restablishing a long lost friendship.' Thbar's Voyage: The doors of night cracked ajar and let out a faint echo across the realms of Ea. A fell voice swept through shadows and dove deep beneath the sea waking creatures from their dark slumber. For a brief moment all starlight left the night sky and all that remained was a wave of blackness, but it quickly passed and went unnoticed by most mortals. It was the voice of Marynmaru the banished and accursed that stirred from the west. Thbar could hear his masters call and took to heeding his council, filling his own heart with hatred and lust for power. The grim words blinded Thbar the young king, and led him to a path of greed. He sought to l ooting npc villages accross the realm for their wealth. In his absentmindedness Thbar happened upon a solitary chest seemingly without owner or divine protection. He broke the chest thinking it was for the use of any traveler who were to happen upon it and claim its rewards. The gods were not happy with this and the Valar intervened. Thbar pleaded for mercy, but A mighty storm battered the rocky coastline with ferocity as the Vala Joetato read Thbar his doom and a mighty hurricane snatched him into the sky. At the last moment the Vala Joetato took pitty on the fallen king and said this: '"Seven days ye shall be banished to the void, and seven nights ye shall reflect on your wrongdoings. Heed not false council and trust in Illuvatar's Law."' Thus it was that Thbar 2nd King of Black Waves of The Scourge was sentenced to a week of banishment from the realm of Middle Earth. He has come back now. Builds 'STONEHOLD- 'Stronghold of Thbar on Tol'Osseloth in the province Osselion. '''Pyke' - Built by Rumil. Seat of Power in the province Kan. RavinHold- '''Built by Thbar, Fortress of Osselion mainland. '''The City of The Ocean God - Built by Thbar, and represents the land holding that The Scourge control in the country of Umbar. Willow Watch - '''Scourge Colony Stronghold in the South Downs, joint build by Thbar and Avieer. Government The Scourge were ruled by a king. His official title was the King of Black Waves. Since the reunion of The Scourge and Umbar, the leader of the Scourge is known as '''The Lord of Black waves, and works behind Kvesir. The Scourge rule over the ENTIRE Rocky Coastline Biome, and Govern the lands within. Formal Alliances: ''We respect all evil nations. However some nations have opted to make a formal alliance with The Scourge and are listed below:'' ''Half-Trolls - Alliance made between Lord_Gil_Galad, King of the Half-trolls and Thbar, King of Black Waves of The Scourge. Dated: 1/1/2016'' Umbar- ''Alliance made between Dolguzagar, 2nd in command of corsairs and black numenoreans of Umbar and Thbar, King of Black Waves of The Scourge. Dated 1/2/2016'' Moredain- ''Alliance made between Zuperned, King of the Moredain and Thbar, King of Black Waves of The Scourge. Dated 1/3/2016'' Near-Harad- ''Alliance made between Shamiir, Empress of Near Harad, and Thbar, King of Black Waves of The Scourge. Dated 1/3/2016'' Members of this faction uses the " Scourge" title. Marynmaru, 'First King of Black Waves '-Banished by the Vala Aidan-''' 'THBAR -' Second King of Black Waves/ Current '''Lord of Black Waves. SirAzza- Lord of Nardu. Its_dacritter- Member. Oste1-''' Member. Joining The Scourge '''The Ritual: 4 tasks to join 1. Travel to the Rocky Coastline Biome, OR to Umbar! (Use the above map as a reference) -"But it's soo far away" -Recruit. '' We know the that traveling to the rocky coastline is a long walk, and Umbar, especially for a new player, but once you get here you will be safe from invasions of both npcs and other factions. We enjoy being in battles, but we don't necessarily want to bring them home with us, which is why we chose this hard to access biome as a home. Not only that, but its overall flat terrain and abundant mineral resources provide the perfect place to build for anyone. 2. Slay any Gondorian Npc and bring his damaged gear as proof of the slaughter. 3. Complete the Maelstrom Maze. (New recruits may choose to wait to complete the maze, as it is not fully completed, they will however be marked as unproven until such completion.) 4. Forge your own named weapon and present it to the '''king of black waves' and pledge your life and sword in service to him and to the protection of his realms. The reason we do the ritual: People bring forth their old lives, broken steel filled with hatred and bloodlust (represented by the gondorian gear). To prove their willingness to become anew they must drink the waters of Osse. They must then complete the trial and come out on top as tested reborn as The Scourge "Corrupt" by the powers of the wrathful Maiar. The reforged and named Weapon of the New Black Numenorean represents their new life and new commitment to their King and their people. With this blade they will cut into the heart of the future, and carve a path for the foundation of ''a great new ''faction. What you "Good" Faction people need to understand is this: our happiness comes with your demise. Our thirst for blood shall only be quenched once good is forever the weaker power on this server, if you have any questions about what "Evil" means, then you can google it for a definition. . You are permitted to fear us, just be warned that you should expect the Scourge to desecrate your pathetic gondorian remains, and should not ever seek compassion from an evil faction, for you serve the will of the Valar, and we, the will of Osse.. This page is a Work in Progress. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Dunedain Category:Harad Category:Disbanded Factions